Boboiboy Fanfiction: Mage AU
by Mebana16
Summary: I'm sure you've read of books with magic when you were young. Obviously you know magic doesn't exist, it's just fictional. Well, that's what Boboiboy thought. When Boboiboy meets a man in a black coat, his life changes. The Truth reveals that it turns out he is a mage, a prince even worse. He is taken to the dimension of magic, where he will learn magic and go on adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Greetings! Author here! Just here to say a short message! If you don't know, this book is also available in Wattpad! Oh! I also have a bunch of other books there too! So check it out too! My account name there is Mebana16! If you happen to come across it, I hope that you message me! I enjoy making new friends! (I am a very lonely person)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction!

CHAPTER 1

A loud knock was banging on the door.

"Just a sec!"

A boy with black hair and a strand of white hair, was running down the stairs. He runs past a woman in about her 30's.

"Boboiboy! No running around the house!" The woman scolds.

Boboiboy looks at her, "Sorry Mom, there's someone on the door!"

Ignoring his mother's protests, Boboiboy continues running towards the door. Once he reaches it, he wears his orange dino cap. He holds the door knob, and opens the door. A man in a black coat was standing there, he was holding a suitcase in his right arm. The man looks at Boboiboy, he then looks inside the house. Boboiboy's mother appears holding plates.

"Who was i-" Boboiboy's mother drops the plates, she then gasps.

Boboiboy looks at her mother confusingly, then he turns back towards the man.

Boboiboy's mother walks towards the two, she places a hand on Boboiboy's shoulder. She looks at the man fearfully.

"You're taking him already?" Boboiboy's Mother asks.

The man nods, "His magic has grown too powerful, we could sense his magic even in the opposite realm."

Boboiboy's Mother nods her head in understanding, "You're going to take him?"

"Yes, we'll place a spell to hide his aura. Also we'll bring him with us, we'll train him to use his magic properly."

Boboiboy looks between the adults, confused on what their talking about. Was it a game? Nah his mother never plays games. Boboiboy curiously looks at the man's suitcase, it was glowing.

"Mom, what are you guys talking about?" Boboiboy asks disturbing their conversation.

His mother sadly smiles at him, "Boboiboy, there's something we have to talk about."

The three sat on the living room, silence consumed the area. None of them spoke a single word, until Boboiboy spoke up.

"So what's the big deal?"

The man and Boboiboy's mother look at each other, the man nods. Boboiboy's mother turns towards him, and took a deep breath.

"Boboiboy... I don't know if you'll believe me but... you have magi c."

Boboiboy waited for them to burst out laughing, and telling him that it was a prank. But nothing happened, the two adult had a serious expression. Boboiboy's eyes widen, this wasn't a sick joke.

"I-i... How?" was all Boboiboy was could say.

"Your fa-"

The man cut his mother off, "You are the next heir to the throne, and your father was the king of our dimension before he died. To make sure our enemies aren't able to kill you, we hid you in this dimension. Where magic doesn't work, except yours. So basically, you're the prince of a magical dimension. Which makes your magic more powerful than an average mage."

Boboiboy wasn't able to speak, he didn't know what to say. What do you expect him to react? He just learned that his whole life was a lie, he actually thought he was a normal teenager.

"Boboiboy, go to your room and pack..." His mother told him with a soothing tone.

"He won't need to, He has a castle. He won't need to pack, everything he needs is in the castle." The man said while standing up.

Boboiboy stares at the man, "I actually have to pack one thing."

Not wanting anymore words from either his mother or the man, Boboiboy went upstairs. He slams his door open and enters his room. He walks towards his desk, he opens the hidden small cabinet. There was a small box that was neatly wrapped, he slowly grabs it.

"Thanks for dragging me into this mess, Dad." Boboiboy mutters.

There was a knock on his door, Boboiboy hides the gift behind him.

"Relax, it's just me." The man reassures him.

Boboiboy transfers his gaze at the suitcase the man was holding, it was glowing again.

Boboiboy raises an eyebrow, "What is that? Why is it glowing?"

The man chuckles, "Well your majesty, it's our way out of here."

"Our way out of here?"

"I'm a mage specialized in teleportation, my friends call me Klamkabot. This thing over here." Klamkabot shows his glowing suitcase. "Can teleport us back to my- our dimension."

"What about my mom?" Boboiboy asks.

"She's safe as long as you aren't with her." Klamkabot informs him.

Boboiboy nods his head in understanding, "So when do we leave?"

"When you're ready."

"Let me say goodbye to my mom..." Boboiboy tells him.

Klamkabot nods, "Do it quickly, we have a lot of things to do."

With that Boboiboy went downstairs, he heard someone crying. As he took a peek at the living room, there he saw his mother crying. Boboiboy felt guilty and sad, he didn't want to leave his mother like this. He walks towards her, and sits down on the chair beside her.

"Hey Mom, don't cry. I don't want to leave you either, especially when you're like this. I'll be fine, I'll try to visit or send messages to you." Boboiboy said hugging his Mother.

His mother wipes her tears and hugs him back, "J-just promise me you'll stay alive, I don't want to lose you too."

Boboiboy smiles, "I won't..."

They tighter,

"I'll miss you mom" Boboiboy said

"I'll miss you too..."

They release from the hug, Boboiboy slowly stands.

"I should get going now." Boboiboy told his Mother.

His mother nods, then she sadly smiles. As Boboiboy approaches the stairs, he takes a glimpse at his mother. His mother was smiling, he knew when he leaves she would start crying again. When he got to his room, Klamkabot was holding his phone.

"Someone is calling you..." He informs Boboiboy.

Boboiboy takes the phone, he looks at the caller. It was his girlfriend "Anna". He sighs, then answers it.

"Hey Babe!" Anna greets him.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" Anna asks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." Boboiboy told her.

"What?! Why?!"

Truthfully Boboiboy hated Anna, he just dated her because she was forcing him. One of the reasons on why he hates being popular. Oh wait, he completely hates being popular.

"I don't even love you! You just forced me into this relationship! So I'm done!" Boboiboy replies.

Boboiboy ends the call, and curses under his breath. Anna was probably going to be looking for him tomorrow, but the funny part is she wouldn't be able to find him.

"I wish I did that a long time ago." Boboiboy said.

"Are you done?" Klamkabot asks him.

"Yup" He said popping the 'p'.

Klamkabot opens his suitcase, revealing a crystal.

"Woah! That looks Awesome!" Boboiboy told Klamkabot.

Klamkabot chuckles, "This is nothing yet."

Klamkabot whispers something to the crystal. Which made the crystal glow brighter. Then he touches the crystal, he looks at Boboiboy.

"Touch it"

Boboiboy slowly makes contact with the crystal, when he finally touches it. The crystal let out a blinding light, all over his room. When Boboiboy rubs his eyes, he saw the most unbelievable view. There were mystical creatures all over the place, heck there was even a gigantic castle by the mountains. Then there were villages, one of the villages was definitely huge. All thats missing was a rainbow, oh wait that would be too typical. Boboiboy's jaw drop, then closes his mouth again.

"This is it?!"

"Yes your majesty, and that castle over there is where you're going to live." Klamkabot informs him.

"Can you drop the majesty, I'm not used to that." Boboiboy told him.

"Anyway, we have to get going... Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Klamkabot looks at him, "Don't tell anyone you're the prince."

Boboiboy nods, "How will I be allowed inside the castle?"

"I'll tell them you're the prince, we're trying to keep a low profile."

Boboiboy smiles, "I like low profile..."

Klamkabot raises an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Never experienced it before, back at the other dimension. I was very popular, I was always chased around the neighborhood."

"I would expect that from a prince." Klamkabot told him.

Boboiboy rolls his eyes, "I'm not a typical prince."

"Your handsome, kind, helpful, patient, intelligent, charming and- do you still want me to continue?" Klamkabot told him.

"How do you know if I have those characteristics?"

"I stalk you, duh" Klamkabot replies.

"Huh!? For how long?!"

"Since you were placed there." He tells him. "Besides we should get going."

Klamkabot starts to walk away, and was heading towards the castle. Boboiboy follows after him, as he walks the plants began to grow. The wind was blowing harder, the rocks and water was floating. Klamkabot turns around, and was stunned.

"Elemental Magic?! How?! That magic hasn't been seen for hundreds of years!"

Klamkabot walks towards Boboiboy, and grabs his wrist. "Your magic is stronger than I thought! We need to immediately get you to do castle!"

"Teleportation Magic!"

A portal appears, Klamkabot drags the amazed Boboiboy inside. Then the portal closes, once both of them were inside. The plants stops growing, the wind turns into a small breeze. Then the rocks and the water began to fall down to the ground.

What would happen to Boboiboy now?


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Klamkabot was walking in the castle's corridors, Boboiboy trailing right behind him. He was in a rush, Klamkabot had to immediately report what he witnessed to the guardians. Boboiboy seemed to be more powerful than his father, since he was able to use the elemental magic subconsciously. Boboiboy on the other hand, was examining the castle; a look of amazement was etched across his face. He turns his attention to Klamkabot.

"So where are we going?" Boboiboy asks.

"To the guardians..."

"Of the galaxy?" Boboiboy jokingly adds, a small smile making way to his face.

Klamkabot rolls his eyes, "Don't disrespect them, combined they may be more powerful than you."

Boboiboy nods, "Yes sir!"

Klamkabot rolls his eyes once more, as Boboiboy laughs. Klamkabot stops in front of a massive door that had unknown letters written on it, he takes a deep breath before slamming the door open.

"Wait here..." Klamkabot instructs Boboiboy.

Boboiboy could only nod, after all he didn't have the slightest idea on who the guardians were and what were their purpose. Boboiboy watches Klamkabot enter the room, he could see 10 mysterious figures floating in the air, and all of them wore coats and hoods that covered their faces. One of the figures spoke, "Klamkabot, I see you've succeeded obtaining the prince." The figure glances at Boboiboy.

"Yes, but I have urgent news..." Klamkabot said as he knelt down to them.

"What is it?" A booming voice commanded.

Klamkabot looks at them with a serious expression, "The prince, he has grown too powerful... I had just witnessed him use the ancient elemental magic earlier. Do you think it's possible that he is the foretold saviour from the prophecy?"

The guardians began to mummer among themselves, the room growing louder. Finally, one of them spoke.

"We will see how this goes... Klamkabot, bring us the boy." An elderly voice commands.

Klamkabot turns to Boboiboy, and signals him to enter the room. Boboiboy enters the room, instantly he felt all eyes were on him. He waves at them, making Klamkabot face-palm in annoyance.

"Ah... Klamkabot is correct. Your magic had grown quite powerful, but it is unstable..." The voice sounded like it came from an elderly woman.

"Yes, I sense it is more powerful than ours..." A deep voice adds.

"Then we should seal him! He is a threat to our kingdom!" Another voice exclaims.

"I disagree! Instead he could be a great service to the kingdom!" Another argues.

"His powers are incredibly unstable! One wrong move he could destroy us all!" One of them yells back.

"Silence!" The voice of the elderly woman shushes them.

All of them were instantly quiet, no one was daring to speak.

"She must be the leader then..." Boboiboy mutters to himself.

"We shall vote of this! Those who think we should seal him, raise your hands..." the elderly woman continues.

Six of them raises their hands, gazing warily at Boboiboy as they do so.

"Alright, those against it?"

Four of them raised their hands, before placing their hands down right after. They all look at Boboiboy apologetically, they felt sorry that the young boy didn't experience life to the fullest. Though Boboiboy didn't mind, he knew and understood that there was nothing they could do, he had to be sealed.

"Come forward, young prince!" A voice commands.

Boboiboy did exactly what he was told, he looks at them with no fear.

"He is brave for his age..." The voice of the elderly woman comments, as she sadly looks at Boboiboy.

"We shall begin to seal him!"

Boboiboy stood in the middle of a circle that had multiple glowing symbols written on it. The guardians' hands began to glow, they all chanted "Refritroct lésh riân!"

Klamkabot watched in horror, as multiple of light beams struck Boboiboy. What else could he do? No one could go against the guardians, not even the past king himself. As the beams struck Boboiboy, there was a massive explosion, making Klamkabot and guardians fly backwards. The walls started to crack, and the glass windows began to shatter. A huge cloud of dust fogs the area, making them unable to see.

"Is everyone alright!?" The elderly woman asks and yells at the same time.

They all nod, before they turn their attention to the dispersing fog of dust. And what they saw shocked them all.

"H-how is this possible!?"

Boboiboy didn't have a single scratch on him, instead there was multiple symbols seen on his body.

"Impossible!" One of the guardians yells.

Klamkabot rushes towards Boboiboy, both worry and amazement was present on his expression. As he neared the young boy, the mysterious symbols began to slowly fade, until finally it became transparent, nowhere to be seen.

"Am I sealed now?" Boboiboy asks with a confused expression.

Klamkabot shook his head, "No, if you were... you aren't supposed to be conscious."

Boboiboy looks at his arms, as if he was studying them. "So how do I remove this symbols on my arms?"

Klamkabot raises a brow, "Huh? What symbols?"

"Huh? What do you mean? They're everywhere!" Boboiboy answers.

The guardians exchange looks, they too do not know what had happened. All they know that it was supposed to seal him, and apparently their spell didn't work, this confused them all.

"How is he immune to our magic?" One of the guardians asks.

"I don't know..."

Meanwhile, in Boboiboy's vision, he could see multiple symbols. There were some on Klamkabot, the guardians also had some. Boboiboy notices that the guardians had more symbols around them, than Klamkabot has.

"Woah!" Boboiboy said.

Which made Klamkabot look at him, with an eyebrow raised. Klamkabot's eyes widen when he saw Boboiboy's eyes turn green for a second, he had seen this before, from the first king.

"K-king Ghard?" Klamkabot mutters.

"Huh? Who's that?" Boboiboy asks.

"No one..." Klamkabot replies.

"Klamkabot! We have made a decision! Since we don't have the ability so seal him, we expect you to teach him. After a few weeks, you will place him in the Magic academy. This will help him to control his magic." The guardians said unison.

Klamkabot turns to them, and kneels. "As you wish..."

"Good, from now on... Boboiboy!" The guardians transfer their gazes to the teenager. "You will begin your training, to become a proper ruler of this world."

Boboiboy smiles, "This is going to be fun..."


End file.
